I Fell in Love with a Cheshire Cat
by Passions Namine
Summary: Roxas has been seeing his friend, Namine who is a Cheshire Cat,in the forest he foudn her in awhile back. She came here from her own world to find her true love. One-shot. Roxas x Namine


**A random one-shot I did. I was in a Alice in wonderland mood.**

**It's Roxas x Namine again :3**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts **

**hope you enjoy.**

It was late at night like always every night, he'd venture into the dark forest.

"Looks like you came upon something with wicked claws?…" She hissed in worry.

Roxas chuckled at the non-visible girl's comment. "I did, unfortunately. Although, it was a knife, Sefier came after me again," he sighed and stared down at his arm. Blood dripped down his right arm, fresh.

"May I wrap it?" she asked shyly.

"Uh, sure," Roxas blushed seeing the girl finally appearing next to his arm with a white cloth. She was covered in silver fur, well the cat part of her and teal stripes. The human part, she was petit, slender and fair wrapped in nothing but the clothes her brought for her. When they first meant, she was lost and naked from her own world. He asked her if she knew had to get home and she replied yes, but she refused to go home. She wanted to find her true love in this world and not her own. Either way, her brought her a pair of blue skinny jeans and white tank that fit perfectly. Besides her body and her unusual ears and tail, was her face. The cat like girl had soft platinum frost blonde hair that wrapped around her right shoulder, shaping her to have a heart shaped face, and don't even get him started on her eyes. Orbs of sapphire that made Roxas fall under her spell when his meant with hers.

"There…" she tried on the cloth and kissed the wound gently. He flushed bright red from her actions and watched her disappear again but to found her in front of him laying up-side-down at eyes height.

"Roxas is something the matter?" the female blonde asked gently and flipped right-side-up and placed her hand on his cheek. He sighed, "Namine have you found that someone yet?" he whispered hurt.

Namine's eyes widen at his question. She slowly moved away and stood normally on the ground.

"Why do you ask…?" she blushed. Yeah she had found the one she loved; only he didn't love her back.

"No reason."

"Well… I have."

Roxas stared at the ground with his cobalt eyes to the ground. _'I lost my chance. Yeah I'm dating Lexi but she doesn't care about me and she won't give me a chance to leave her'._

"He doesn't love me though," she disappeared and Roxas looked up slowly.

"What do you mean Namine?"

She appeared in an old black tree, "He doesn't love me. He loves someone else and he's got a girlfriend from what I understand," Roxas flicked his head towards the tree to find the girl shedding tears and staring at him.

"What do you mean? How could someone not love you?" He raged.

"Doesn't matter though, as long as he's happy, I'm happy," She sniffed whipped her tears away and smiled a huge angelic smile, even if she did have fangs. That one thing Roxas fell in love with her. That smile that couldn't be done by any other.

"Well it doesn't make me happy..." he snorted looked back towards the ground.

"Hows Lexi…?" Namine changed the subject and spat the other girl's name.

Roxas walked over and leaned against the tree Namine hid in and sat down playing with rocks and through them across the clearing and wait for a while to respond.

"The bitch is fine…" he sourly spoke and twiddled with a small grey rock in his hands.

"Bitch?" The blonde female raised an eyebrow never excepting to talk about his own girlfriend like that, "What do you mean?"

"She …stole someone from me, because she won't let me break up with her," Roxas threw the rock hard, leaving a dent in a tree nearby he aimed at. He closed his eyes in depression. In the meantime Namine disappeared and re-formed right in front of him.

"Who'd she take away from you?" she tilt her head in sadness seeing him the way he was acting.

Suddenly Roxas cupped Namine's cheeks with his hands and pulled her in close to the point his lips crashed into hers. Namine's sapphire eyes widened in shock and shivered under his touch. Quickly he let go and pushed her back gently and let her go, then just leaned against the tree and stared off into space without a care in the world.

Namine blushed furiously and continued to stare at him. "Roxas….?" She finally got words out in a whisper.

"I love you Namine…" He spoke shortly after. Namine vanished. A tear rolled down Roxas's face once she did. He fucked up. A light weight soon sat upon Roxas and twisted his head to face nothing. Slowly Namine appeared on top of him with her hands wrapped around his cheeks that began to redden and whipped away his tears. Slowly she inched her face closer to his and touched his lips with hers. Quickly he responded and kissed her back with more force than she had started with. As it heated up, Roxas licked Namine's sore pink lips for entrance to her mouth and was gladly accepted.

"I love you to Roxas…" She whispered in between breaths, "Always have." Roxas quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep embrace and continued to kiss her as if she would disappear if he didn't.

"I love you so much Namine."

**Reveiw? :3**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Just a random one-shot I did.**


End file.
